O Primeiro Dia do Resto das Nossas Vidas
by Biaaa
Summary: O primeiro encontro de Harry e Gina!Aconselhável ler Quando os Sentimentos Vem à Tona


**O Primeiro Dia do Resto das Nossas Vidas**

Por Bia 

**Disclaimer:** Bom, Harry Potter e os outros personagens do livro não me pertencem. Na verdade, eles são da J.K. Rowling, e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles...Sem a menor intenção de ganhar dinheiro!

**N/A:** Ai prometido! Espero que vcs gostem! E pf, deixem reviwes!

As Incertezas de Harry 

"_É uma índia com um colar_

_A tarde linda que não quer se pôr_

_Dançam as ilhas sobre o mar_

_Sua cartilha tem o à de que cor_

_O que está acontecendo_

_O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou_

_O que está acontecendo_

_Eu estava em paz quando você chegou_

_E são dois cílios em pleno ar_

_Atrás do filho vem o pai e o avô_

_Com o gatilho sem disparar_

_Você invade mais um lugar _

_Onde eu não vou_

_O que você está fazendo_

_Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor_

_O que você está fazendo_

_Um relicário imenso desse amor_

_Corre a lua, porque longe vai_

_Sobe o dia tão vertical_

_O horizonte anuncia com o seu vitral_

_Que eu trocaria a eternidade por esta noite_

_Porque está amanhecendo_

_Peço o contrário, ver o sol se pôr_

_Porque está amanhecendo_

_Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for_

_Quem nesse mundo faz o que há durar _

_Dura a semente dura o futuro amor_

_Eu sou a chuva pra você secar_

_Pelo zunido das suas asas você me falou_

_O que você está dizendo _

_Milhões de frases sem nenhuma cor_

_O que você está dizendo_

_Um relicário imenso desse amor_

_O que você está dizendo_

_O que você está fazendo_

_Porque que está fazendo assim"_

_(Relicário – Nando Reis)_

Seria a primeira visita a Hogsmead desde que Harry e Gina entraram num consenso de sair. Dino não se manifestou contra, apesar de Harry nem ao menos saber se ele tinha tomado conhecimento disso. E Rony se contentava em estar feliz pelo fato de Gina gostar dele outra vez, mesmo que na verdade, o que se aplicava a Dino também poderia se aplicar a ele. Porém, Harry percebeu que algo no comportamento de Hermione denunciava que ela talvez soubesse de algo. Gina certamente não via nenhum problema em contar coisas para a outra. Mas conforme a data em questão se aproximava, maior se tornava o nervosismo de Harry. Principalmente quando Gina sorria para ele. Será que ela se lembrava? Será que ela ainda queria? A cabeça de Harry rodopiava de dúvida.

- Hermione? – Harry a chamou durante uma das longas sessões de estudo que eles tinham. Que mania de Hermione de querer estudar com meses de antecedência!

- É a União Internacional das Sereias, não é? Eu disse que você deveria ficar acordado naquela aula! Eu te explico, foi uma tentativa efetuada em 1847...

- Não. Nada disso. Nada de sereias...Eu queria saber se Gina comentou, huh, sabe...

Hermione sorriu.

- Ah. Isso. Ela me contou que você a convidou para sair, sim.

Rony, que até então estava refletindo sobre a diferença entre tinta preta e tinta negra, acordou rapidamente:

- Como é? Vocês vão ter um encontro?

Harry, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu ler a expressão do amigo, mas para constar, ele nunca realmente fora bom nisso. Hermione era, mas agora ela se preocupava em continuar calada. Ele apressou-se em responder:

- Não é bem um encontro. Nós só vamos sair, como amigos mesmo.

Rony pensou um pouco. Ele fazia parte da torcida Harry e Gina. Afinal, ele sempre quis ver sua irmã e seu melhor amigo juntos, não era? Ele sabia que se não fosse por isso, talvez ele teria sido mais complacente com os outros namorados de Gina.

- Beleza! – disse.

Harry voltou o olhar para Hermione:

- E então? O que ela disse?

A garota deu ombros:

- Ah, Harry, isso eu não posso falar. Sinto muito.

Harry fitou-a decepcionado. Como assim não podia falar? Ao seu lado, Rony que tinha voltado sua atenção para o dia que acontecia fora da biblioteca há pouco tempo, ficou intrigado. Os dois exclamaram em uníssono.

- Por que não?

Hermione suspirou cansada enquanto os dois a acompanhavam em

expectativa.

- Ela disse alguma coisa...secreta? Como, vergonhosa? – Rony se debruçava

sobre a mesa.

- Ronald! Por Deus, não! – Hermione sentiu-se ofendida pela a amiga. Harry sentiu-se corar completamente. Algo que, por sinal, tornou-se constância nas

duas últimas semanas. – Eu só não quero ser fofoqueira.

Rony refletiu por um segundo. Olhou para Harry, logo ao seu lado. Este fingiu não perceber o olhar direcionado a ele mesmo. Desconcertou-se. Ele não sabia

muito bem qual era o motivo, mas sentia-se como se tivesse culpa no cartório.

Se ela não te disse nada de mal, por que você não nos conta? Falar de uma conversa normal não é mexerico! – sentenciou Rony.

Podia-se ver claramente que Hermione não estava nada feliz com a situação. A garota se sentia pressionada e desafiada, e o que era pior, pelo seu próprio

namorado. É o motivo era que a irmã caçula dele, que acontecia de ser sua amiga também, tinha lhe dito confidencialmente seus sentimentos por Harry, o melhor amigo de seu irmão. E só para aumentar um pouco mais a confusão, Harry parecia nutrir sentimentos assim como Gina, e Rony, mesmo querendo que os dois se casassem o mais rápido possível, era incrivelmente ciumento.

- É simples. Se Gina quisesse que algum de vocês dois soubesse de alguma coisa, ela viria pessoalmente lhes informar. Se vocês realmente querem saber, perguntem. Eu sou um túmulo.

Rony decidiu ficar quieto, não queria sujar sua barra, tão recentemente limpa, com Gina. E longe dele arranjar problemas com Hermione! Era óbvio que Harry não gostou da resposta. Ele não queria dar uma de louco e cobrar de Gina algo que ela nem lembrava. A verdade é que eles nunca mais conversaram sobre o encontro. Ou seja, lá o que isso seria. Mas sua espera para encontrar a garota não foi longa. Depois da última aula da tarde, quando ele se locomovia para a Grifinória, Gina não o alcançou no corredor:

- Ei Harry! – Harry olhou para o lado. Gina estava esbaforida e seus cabelos estavam esvoaçados. Ele não pode deixar de notar que conforme seu diafragma se movimentava, ele podia ver o formato dos seios da garota. Corou ao dar-se conta do que fazia, como fez Gina, quando percebeu que estava sendo atentamente observada – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Ah. Eles estão juntos. Você entende, né?!

- Eu entendo. É incrível como eles andam juntos _e_ sozinhos! – ela disse com sarcasmo. Depois, sorriu – Claro. É que eu queria que Mione me explicasse uma coisa sobre Runas Antigas, mas sem problemas, depois eu pergunto.

Harry respondeu chateado:

- Eu bem que queria ajudar, mas infelizmente não sei nada disso.

Gina sorriu agradável. O garoto moreno ao seu lado sempre se reprimia por pensar assim, mas não podia conter seus pensamentos e achar Gina absolutamente adorável. Como isso era capaz?

- Tudo bem. Não esquenta. Então... – ela remexia seus dedos entre as mãos – Hogsmead hein!

Harry encontrou a deixa. Seria essa proposital?

- Hogsmead! Gina eu ainda estou te devendo uma cerveja amanteigada?

Ele decidiu ser direto, surpreendendo Gina.

- Bom, se você quiser... – ela respondeu vaga

- Se você não se incomodar...- retornou ele.

- Se você insistir... – devolveu ela.

- Eu insisto. Eu quero, só que eu entendo se você não quiser. – Harry não entendia muita coisa sobre jogos de sedução. Mas ele sinceramente não sabia se estava sendo gentil ou provocante. Ele queria que ela dissesse que também queria sair com ele. Sentia-se instigado e sedutor, por algum motivo. Gina parecia disposta a iniciar alguma coisa que ela não sabia realmente definir. Gina, por sua vez, estava incrivelmente excitada e tentava esconder isso para não parecer ridícula. Ela esperava por isso já há muito tempo!

- Eu quero. – concluiu Gina e ambos sorriram em aberto. Harry tentou continuar a conversa:

- Ótimo. Três Vassouras?

- Perfeito.

A essa altura eles já estavam na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda e Harry segurava a passagem para Gina. Já dentro da Sala Comunal, ela perguntou:

- Harry? Você acha que Rony vão estar namorando enquanto nós, bom, tomamos alguma coisa?

Harry foi tomado foi tomado de súbito por uma insegurança. O que aquilo significava?

- Não sei...Eu posso falar com eles, se você quiser.

- Não precisa.

- Não precisa ou você não quer?

- Os dois.

- É. Eu também.

Harry não saberia dizer que força misteriosa o impulsionou a fazer o que ele fez, mas de repente, seus braços estavam envolvendo a cintura de Gina e a cabeça dela estava logo abaixo a dele.

- Viu só? – disse a garota – Nós melhoramos nisso.

Aos poucos, para evitar constrangimentos, já que muito em breve a noite cairia e a Sala Comunal se encheria, eles se soltaram. Gina, que aos olhos de Harry sempre foi bastante resolvida em relação aos meninos, deu a impressão de estar sem graça. Harry também estava. Mas ele decidiu que se sentir atraído por Gina não era assim tão ruim. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, e devagar, deixou seu joelho escorregar até encontrar o joelho dela. Gina estremeceu, mas não ousou se mexer. Harry contou a Gina suas expectativas em relação ao próximo jogo da Grifinória. A garota também opinou e depois relatou a Harry como os gêmeos tinham pregado uma peça em Rony, durante as férias. O casal de monitores, Rony e Hermione, chegaram e se sentaram próximos a eles e a conversa passou a ser a novidade óbvia de que Dobby e Winky estavam noivos. Rony objetaria o fato de que elfos domésticos estavam _casando_, mas ele estava cansado do tal do FALE.

Gina passou metade da noite sentada ao lado de Harry, tirando todas suas dúvidas com Hermione.Aquilo era frustrante, mas sempre que podia Harry apanhava uma pena ou um livro para Gina, e eles estão trocavam sorrisos. Quando a ruiva Weasley foi atrás de uma certa anotação, Hermione aproveitou:

- Ela lembrava?

- Lembrava. – E Harry não pôde evitar sorriso.

O restante da semana passou num estalar de dedos. Rony e Hermione tinham pequenas discussões absolutamente todos os dias e suas reconciliações eram afetuadas rapidamente, e agora, eles andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Gina muitas vezes estava com eles, principalmente depois das aulas, e Harry sentia-se muitíssimo feliz com isso.

E então, o grande dia chegara. Era um amanhecer gelado, que trazia os ventos do inverno. Mas Harry também percebeu o sol que despontava. Ele tinha acordado mais cedo do que costumava para tomar o que seria o banho mais longo de sua vida e o Rony o pegou no flagra, enquanto ele passava uma colônia, algo que Harry nunca fazia.

- Então quer dizer que você realmente tem um encontro com a minha irmã.

Harry não tirava os olhos de seu ponto fixo: o chão. Ele já estava se odiando por não ter comprado um par novo de jeans quando teve a oportunidade, desejava ter alguém para perguntar se seria muito ofensivo se ele fosse de moletom. Ele tinha Rony, mas só o fato dele tocar no assunto, já deixou Harry com um nó no estômago. Provavelmente qualquer coisa seria melhor do que usar o paletó do uniforme. Ou não?

- Não sei se sua irmã quer ter um encontro comigo.

Rony simplesmente sorriu. Era engraçado como ele e Harry conversavam sobre tudo, menos os relacionamentos que cada um tinha com Hermione ou Gina.

- Você quer ter?

Harry se sobressaltou. Ele não era indiscreto quando se tratava do romance entre seus dois melhores amigos!

- E você Rony? Sempre quis sair com Hermione? – desafiou.

- Ei! – disse Rony – Você ta apelando Harry.

- Ia ser legal se vocês tivessem me contado. – Harry usou uma certa mágoa que tinha. Rony não sabia op que dizer.

- Mal, cara. Foi antes de você vir par' A Toca. Foi meio de repente. A gente não queria o clima que podia ter.

Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. Rony definitivamente sorria, mas ele não estava totalmente à vontade.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry – Mas eu sempre soube que vocês se gostavam.

Rony gargalhou.

- Mione também disse isso. Mas foi de repente para mim. O Krum mandou uma carta para ela. Na _minha_ casa e bom, eu meio que surtei de ciúmes. Um folgado. Aí ela disse que não tinha que se explicar e essas coisas que a Mione sempre fala. E eu disse umas coisas, nem sei o que, nem tava pensando. Acho que eu disse que ela era bonita. E daí, ela me beijou. – Harry arregalou os olhos – Eu sei, eu também nunca imaginei, mas a Mione é bem decidida na verdade. – Harry mal acreditava que Rony estava contando todas aquelas coisas a ele. Seu amigo finalmente o olhou – Ela é nossa amiga, então eu acho que você tem que saber que eu, bom, – Rony estava ligeiramente corado – eu gosto muito dela.

Harry sabia como não era fácil dizer essas coisas. Mas era mais difícil falar dessas coisas sobre ele e Gina com o _irmão _dela. Ele preferia nem pensar no resto da família.

- Eu quero ter um encontro com a Gina.

Rony o encarou e sorriu. Aquilo era bastante confortador.

- E eu acho que é um encontro. E é o seguinte, sem pressão, mas eu quero que você se lembre que ela é minha irmã. E nada de detalhes por favor! Ela é minha irmãzinha, eu sei que isso não é saudável, Hermione já me falou, ela também adoro me falar essas coisas, né? Mas então, essas coisas são malucas, mas eu to até feliz por vocês dois. – ele deu um soquinho no ombro de Harry.

Harry estava constrangido. Já não era o suficiente ele estar nervoso para o que Rony chamava de encontro? Totalmente embaraçoso.

- Valeu Rony. E eu já entendi o recado. Fica tranqüilo. – Harry, no fundo, também se sentia privilegiado. – Eu gosto da Gina.

- Eu espero que você ame ela. E não ouse tocar nesse paletó ai, eu sei que você ta olhando para ele. Gina vai sair correndo ou aceitar seu pedido de casamento antes de você pedir!


End file.
